


一个平常的死因

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 路人康60小碧池有汉康暗示





	一个平常的死因

**Author's Note:**

> 一定要慎入

60暂时接掌了汉克安德森的职位，分派给他任务。但60从没解释过康纳将会碰上这样的情况。60说“我的运行无法判断出危险系数”的话，那完全是假的。如果康纳还能回去的话——不是完整无缺，至少还能保留个黑匣子，仿生人眼前蒙着光、雾和暗影，陀螺仪校正多次报错，被压在几项亟待处理的事务后面。他的手臂在背后死死地捆住，用的还是他自己的领带。除此之外，他浑身都赤裸了，被扔在大街上，身边满是暴动的民众。

突然，施暴者纷纷停手，停止狠踹和扭转仿生人机体上脆弱的位置。“它们不会感受到疼痛！我们没法将我们的感受轻易返还到它身上。”声音破碎失真，无法辨认，从无数双小腿的缝隙往外看，几个流着蓝血的仿生人和康纳一样，遭到了和垃圾同等的待遇。人潮再度像半个小时前那样涌动起来，每个人都嘶吼着同样的口号，空气中涌动着溢出的荷尔蒙。境况已经逼近极度危险。康纳趁这几分钟给自己做了个系统自检。独立离开危险区的可能性无限逼近于0%。

他的膝盖已经断了，仅仅和小腿连着几块胶皮，那诞生于无刀无枪的人类的力量之下，因此伤口残缺参差，人造液像低成本恐怖片“流得满街都是”。安德森副队长第一次邀约他在电影之夜观看的老片子里就有类似情节，相扑没事狗一样卧在窝里啃橡胶骨头，在录像带凄惨的叫声中，汉克倚着康纳的肩膀睡着了。只有仿生人的皮肤映着血红色倒影。

康纳用仅剩的几根手指攀地面。人们纷乱地向两侧退走，他的小指被一只肮脏的鞋踩断了。有人在他面前蹲下。属于人类的手指抬起他的下巴，温温柔柔地。

“拆掉他。”同样的声音下令道。

她再一次补充：“或者你们有其他想法。我管不了这个，他现在是你们的。”

施暴者第二次扑向失去抵抗能力的警用安卓。这次没有再拧断他的关节或是割伤任何肌肉，人类在几秒之内让他变得更加肮脏。大腿被分开（不知为何他的大腿还完好无损，甚至光洁地裸露在空气和破碎的警服之间），好几只沾满了蓝血的湿淋淋的手摸上他的臀部。康纳半张着失能双眼，他的腰部被抬至半空中。

人类—仿生人性爱在数据库中仅占据小小的一格储存，还打着黑色封条和禁止标志。施暴人群早就弄坏了康纳，并兴致勃勃于更深层次地捣毁仿生人的“心智”；在今天之前他们绝不期望仿生人拥有那东西。很多只手急迫地抚摸、掐捏他的小腹和下体，还有并不存在硅胶凸起的前胸。

排队进入康纳的东西有大有小，经常一个离开了另一个随之进入，人类体液和蓝血混在一起，微量元素让接触过他的人更加发狂。康纳的发声器在他被抓住时就被捏碎了，以至于无法呼救，第一个挺着大家伙插进他喉咙的男人还顾不上得意洋洋，便哭叫着倒地，下体上鲜血淋漓，尿道口斑驳着许多亮晶晶碎片。这和康纳第一次含住汉克的感觉完全不同。康纳——身为异常安卓——并不会有什么突破性的感觉，他没有喉咙，只是模仿GV里的动作，用力吞咽着汉克安德森的前液，任凭它们蓄积在口腔末端，但60提醒他别窒息。“他妈的他为什么在笑？”有更多的人类窃声暗笑。康纳被抡着砸在地上，电子脑剧烈受创。他倒在地上抽搐了几分钟，残肢上爆着静电火花，直至胸口的电池部分发出滴——的尖声，宣告报废。

人潮却不敢向前一步，更多懦夫只是抓起康纳被掰断的手掌。人造塑胶柔软而无力，像是精制的尸块，细长手指环着人类阴茎，被操控着，前后撸动。


End file.
